Chapter 10: The Wish Seed/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 10: The Wish Seed. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: I can't believe Hades was behind the entire Underworld invasion! (Pit leaps through the door.) Palutena: And he created Medusa to distract everyone! Pit: What do you think Hades is really after? Palutena: Something big. He hasn't just overstepped his realm—he's kicked down the door. What I DO know is that Underworld forces have assembled at a volcano nearby. And that's where today's mission is taking us. Pit: Oh, I just put it all together! The Underworld Army is here to steal magma! Palutena: No, Pit. Hades wants the Wish Seed. Pit: Oh. Of course. (The Touch Screen displays the Wish Seed.) Palutena: From what I've heard, it grants any single wish. As you might imagine, it's quite sought after. Pit: I could really use one of those! My wish would be to fly by myself! Palutena: Yes, yes, I'm well aware of that. Anyway— Pit: Don't change the subject! Palutena: Heh heh! The Underworld forces seem to be very interested in the Wish Seed. Pit: Who knows what Hades would wish for if he got it?! It could be a total disaster! Palutena: I couldn't agree more. Let's hurry, Pit. If Hades has entered the game, he's playing to win. Pit: Plus, if anyone deserves a wish, it's me! (Pit approaches a cave.) Palutena: Get ready to go into that cave. (Pit flies through the cave and arrives at a large, highly active pool of lava.) Pit: This is incredible! Palutena: Yes, the volcano's guardian puts on quite a show. Pit: Who's the volcano's guardian? Palutena: The immortal bird who lives there. The Phoenix. Pit: Hmm... So if the Phoenix is protecting the Wish Seed... Does that mean he created the Wish Seed too? Palutena: That reminds me... Phoenix eggs make the most divine omelets. Or so I've heard. Pit: What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?! (Palutena sends Pit through a volcanic ravine.) Palutena: How are you holding up there? Pit: I'm...very sweaty. Palutena: There's an alternate tunnel route that might be cooler. Pit: Oh, good timing! (Palutena flies Pit out of the ravine.) Palutena: But it will take us a little out of our way. I'll let you decide which way to go. (The Touch Screen displays branching paths with arrows, allowing the player to decide which path to take.) Palutena: Veer right to go directly to the volcano or left to go through the tunnel. *Pit chooses the path to the right. :Palutena: Going to cut straight through, are you? :Pit: How hot can it be? :(A volcano suddenly erupts in the distance.) :Pit: Whoa! :(Pit flies by several molten structures, which spew lava in different directions.) :Pit: Whew, this is some heat! :Palutena: If it weren't for my power of cooling, you'd be burned to a crisp by now! I sometimes forget just how flammable humans and angels are. :(Pit approaches the exit of the tunnel path, only to quickly pull back when lava shoots out from it.) :Pit: Whooooooa! :Palutena: That was a close one. Good thing you didn't go through that tunnel. :Pit: Yeah, that would've been bad. *Pit chooses the path to the left. :Palutena: Let's head into the tunnel. :Pit: I hope it's cooler in there! :(Palutena sends Pit into the tunnel.) :Pit: The magma level's rising in here... :Palutena: Hopefully it won't rise too fast... :(As Pit tries to make his way out, a waterfall of lava pours down, blocking his path.) :Pit: Augh! There's nowhere to go! :Palutena: Stay calm, Pit! :Pit: Stay calm?! You're not the one who's about to get steamed like a dumpling! :Palutena: I said STAY CALM! :(Palutena finds an alternate exit and flies Pit through it.) :Pit: Whew. That's a relief. :Palutena: Pit! Behind you! :(The camera turns, revealing lava rapidly rising toward Pit.) :Pit: Huh? Whooooa-oa no, no, please no! :Palutena: Hang on! :(Palutena quickly flies Pit out of the tunnel, and lava shoots out from the exit.) :Pit: WHOOOOOOOOOOOA! That was way too close for comfort. :Palutena: No need to get all hot under the collar though, right? :Pit: You just couldn't resist, could you? Palutena: Get ready to land soon, Pit. Pit: Boy, I hope my sandals don't melt. Palutena: Don't worry. I'll get you some new ones after this mission. (Pit flies down to his landing destination.) Land Battle (Pit arrives at Phoenix Mountain and skids to a hault, tipping over the edge.) Pit: Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Whoa! (Pit falls over the edge and lands on a lower strip of land.) Pit: Ah! Pit: Take it easy, will ya? Palutena: The Underworld Army has already reached the Phoenix. But they're facing severe resistance. Pit: The Phoenix sounds pretty tough. So if we want the Wish Seed too... Palutena: That's right. You'll have to defeat the Phoenix. Pit: I was afraid you'd say that. Palutena: Don't worry. He's the Phoenix. He'll come back to life. Pit: That's not exactly what I'm worried about. What I mean to say is...I'm not scared. I'm not scared at all! Palutena: Saying it twice doesn't make it more convincing. Pit: How about if I say it a third time? I'm not scared at all! (Pit walks through a door.) Hades: Well, helloooooo there! Glad to see you made it! Pit: Hades! Hades: Settle down there, Pitty. Ladies don't like high-strung fellows. So the "good guys" covet the Wish Seed too. Tell me, goddess, what do you wish for? Is it all kittens and rainbows, or is it something more...interesting? Palutena: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours! Hades: Thanks so much for asking! I just have one humble, little wish. (The Touch Screen displays a young child crying by two coffins.) Hades: You see this poor child? Both of her parents are dead. Awww... There was an unfortunate accident, if you know what I mean. Pit: You mean you murdered them! Hades: It was a simple case of distracted chariot driving. I shouldn't have been doing my hair. Anyway, I was hoping to use the Wish Seed to bring back the parents. (The Touch Screen displays the same child, with a cake and two zombie parents.) Hades: Can you think of anything more joyous than a family reunion? (The Touch Screen displays the child and zombie parents with piles of money.) Hades: Then after that, they'd strike it rich—like, rolling-in-dough rich! (The Touch Screen displays the child and zombie parents with crowns.) Hades: And then we'd slap crowns on all of them and make 'em royalty! And that's the general gist of my wish. Pretty noble and not at all evil, right? I can't think of anyone MORE deserving of the Wish Seed than yours truly. Palutena: Let me get this straight. You, the lord of the Underworld, want to revive the dead. That's somewhat at odds with your "mission statement," wouldn't you say? Hades: Don't tell me the goddess of light hasn't heard of altruism before. Pit: What a load of baloney! Hades: My intentions are pure. As lord of the Underworld, you have my word. Palutena: That just makes me more suspicious. Hades: How cold of you. Your words pierce my heart like an icicle. *Pit hops into the [[Exo Tank].] :(Pit approaches a ramp.) :Palutena: To launch farther in an Exo Tank, tap the boost icon before you jump. The icon's on the bottom screen. *the area with the Exo Tank, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] or weapon conversation may trigger.] (Pit heads into a room with a Remoblam & Remoblamlings.) Palutena: As a rule, Remoblamlings will blow up. You can wipe them all out at once by eliminating their leader first. *Pit takes damage from one of the lava geysers. :Pit: Whoa whoa whoa! :Palutena: You have to be careful, Pit! (Pit hits a switch, causing the statue he's standing on to slide downwards.) Pit: Umph! Palutena: Now that the statue has settled into the lava, I don't think it'll budge. Pit: Well, I wouldn't either if I was soaking in a nice hot bath. (Pit exits the room and encounters a Guttler.) Palutena: Well, look at that. It's an Underworld Guttler. Pit: So, what's its deal? Palutena: It gobbles up friends and foes alike, getting extremely strong in the process. Pit: It eats its friends to get stronger? Sheesh. Talk about a monster! Palutena: And its strength grows with every bite it takes, so if you see one, defeat it quickly. *Pit enters the [[Hot Springs|Hot Spring] room.] :Palutena: Look, Pit! A hot spring! :Pit: Score! Who's got two thumbs and loves hot springs?! Everyone with two thumbs! (Pit takes an elevator upwards.) Hades: Oh, Palutena! Pretty Paluteeeena! Can you hear me? Palutena: Of course I can hear you. Hades: You never told me your wish. Even after I bared my very soul to you! Palutena: Right. Your wish? I don't buy it. In fact, it makes me doubt this entire story. Answer me this: does the Wish Seed even have the power to grant wishes? Hades: You're a sharp one. How'd you guess? Pit: What?! Are you serious? The Wish Seed is a fake? Palutena: It's so obvious to me now. I mean, the idea of a Wish Seed is pretty far fetched. An item like that could make anyone more powerful than the gods. Pit: Dang. I was totally gonna be like, "I wish for...a kazillion wishes!" Wait—if the Wish Seed doesn't work, why's the Underworld Army going after it? Palutena: To make everyone—us included—believe that it's real. Hades: Can't get anything past ol' Professor Palutena, now can I? If there's one thing you can predict about humans, it's their greed. It's physically impossible for humans to resist the lure of a wish-granting item. Palutena: And since they can't get the Wish Seed from the Phoenix to see it's a fake... You need them to THINK that someone has made off with it. Hades: At which point, they'll drive themselves to extinction battling for it. And that's good for my business. An ingenious plan, if I do say so myself. Pit: But the Phoenix himself could wipe out humanity if the Underworld sets him loose. Palutena: You're right. We have no choice but to defeat him. We've fallen right into Hades's trap. Hades: Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear! Actually, scratch that. It'll get you a hot date with the Phoenix. Ciao. *the door leading to the room with the [[Suit of Skuttler], a random conversation or weapon conversation may trigger.] (Pit heads through a room and back outside.) Palutena: Even though Hades was behind this plan, the Phoenix won't be happy to see you. (Pit approaches a large ditch with several floating platforms.) Palutena: You can get across these rocks by jumping. Pit: OK. I just dash up to the edge to jump, right? *Pit enters the level 4 [[Intensity Gates|Intensity Gate].] :(Pit arrives at the upper level of the previous Hot Spring room.) :Pit: Yessss! It's hot-spring time! :Palutena: It seems that there are hot springs on the upper and lower levels. :Hades: Nothing brightens the complexion like a mineral spring. And lava. (Pit approaches a large platform.) Palutena: The Phoenix is up ahead. Hades: Go die now! Boss Battle (Pit arrives on the platform and notices the Wish Seed.) Pit: The Wish Seed looks real enough... (Pit perks up as he notices something in the distance.) Pit: The Phoenix! (The Phoenix crashes down in the form of a fiery ball and screeches as Pit.) Palutena: He's not going to let you go without a fight! (The battle initiates.) Pit: So I should go ahead and attack him? Palutena: You have no choice. Unless you want to be flambéed. The Phoenix is cranky after fighting the Underworld forces. Who knows what he's capable of? You need to stop him. Pit: Oh, I WILL! Palutena: You can use the jump pad for attacking and dodging too. Not to micromanage you or anything. Palutena: When the Phoenix is circling overhead, try leading your shots. Pit: So, shoot in front of him? Palutena: Right. Your shots will take awhile to land, so shoot where the target's going to be. Pit: Considering his size, he's not that easy to hit! Palutena: No need to panic. You just need to wait for an opening. *Pit knocks down the Phoenix. :Palutena: He's down! :Pit: Now's my chance! *Pit destroys the Wish Seed. :Pit: Yeah! :Hades: You broke my toy! :Palutena: It was only a bomb anyway. (Pit defeats the Phoenix.) Pit: Phoenix extinguished! Palutena: I'll have a nice, cold drink waiting for you when you get back. Epilogue (The Phoenix falls to the floor and explodes, leaving a fiery beacon in its place.) *Pit didn't destroy the Wish Seed during the boss battle. :Palutena: Quickly, Pit! Destroy the Wish Seed! :Pit: On it! :(Pit notices a Magmoo and Skuttler Mage grab hold of the Wish Seed.) :Pit: ...Wait, get away! :(The Magmoo and Skuttler Mage hit the Wish Seed a few times, causing it to explode.) :Pit: It just blew up! Well, that proves it's a fake. :Hades: Oh, please! The beacon tells the humans of the Phoenix's defeat. And that will make them think that someone has taken the Wish Seed. *Pit destroyed the Wish Seed during the boss battle. :Pit: Now everyone will know the Wish Seed was a fake! :Hades: No no no. That beacon shows the world that the Phoenix has been defeated! Which will only make the humans believe that someone has taken the Wish Seed. Hades: Now I'll just give them a little nudge. People of the world, the Wish Seed has been liberated! This is your chance to fulfill your wildest dreams! All you have to do is conquer anyone in your way! Pit: The people will NOT be so easily deceived! Palutena: I wish that were true, but I foresee major bloodshed. (A light shines down over Pit.) Palutena: This is all my fault. (Palutena whisks Pit away.) Category:Transcripts